


Джорджтаун Инн. 7 pm

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: — Расскажи мне.Аарон хочет, но не может сказать "нет", потому что тем же тоном Шон просил его рассказать ему сказку на ночь. Он сжимает зубы и двигает челюстью, собираясь с мыслями, а Шон просто ждёт, неторопливо поглаживая его шрамы кончиками пальцев.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Sean Hotchner
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Kudos: 6
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Джорджтаун Инн. 7 pm

— Думаешь о том, что я могу заразить тебя чем-то?

— Думаю о том, что я отвык.

— От секса или от меня?

— И то, и другое. 

Это не призыв к действию, но Шон воспринимает это именно так, начиная набирать ритм. Аарон жмурится, потому что Шон спустя столько лет всё ещё ведёт себя как нетерпеливый подросток, желающий получить от секса всё и сразу. Он давно привык к тому, что всякий раз после встречи с братом ему больно — не столько физически, сколько душевно — но стоит Шону отправить ему коротко «Я в городе», Аарон не дожидается положенных пяти минут делового равнодушия и мгновенно отвечает «Джорджтаун Инн. 19:00». Это удивительно, но их номер всегда оказывается незаселённым. Аарон помнит его до малейших деталей, даже трещину на потолке, на которую он смотрит стеклянными глазами, плавясь под прикосновениями Шона. 

Они никогда не разговаривают. Они не интересуются делами друг друга. Они не занимаются любовью. Это сложно назвать даже сексом, но именно это грубое проникновение заставляет Аарона впервые за долгие месяцы почувствовать себя живым. Шон выцеловывает его шею и прикусывает чувствительное местечко за ухом, заставляя Аарона извиваться и насаживаться, несмотря на дискомфорт. Иногда Аарону кажется, что Шон знает его тело лучше него самого. В конце концов, ни один человек на Земле больше не знает, как заставить Аарона смеяться от щекотки или непозволительно быстро кончать от одних пальцев внутри.

Аарон вскрикивает, когда Шон забрасывает его ноги себе на плечи и начинает вбиваться. Он задыхается и шарит руками по влажной спине, то притягивая ближе, то отталкивая, желая соблюсти хоть какую-то дистанцию. Аарон не знает, зачем он это делает, потому что Шон, втрахивающий его в скрипящий матрас, — это единственный по-настоящему близкий человек. Он кусает губы, пытаясь сохранить остатки контроля, и с ехидством радуется тому, что его больше не посещают мысли о том, что они поступают неправильно. 

Аарон до дрожи обожает момент, когда толчки Шона становиться жёсткими и глубокими, а сам он склоняется над Аароном, шепча его имя и покрывая лицо беспорядочными поцелуями. С губ Аарона срывается первый приглушённый стон, и это становится их личной точкой невозврата. Шон откидывается назад, впивается пальцами в его бёдра и что есть силы двигается в каком-то бешеном ритме так, что Аарон закатывает глаза от наслаждения. Он балансирует на краю, когда Шон с рыком кончает в него и тут же выходит. Аарон задыхается и опускает голову, слепым взглядом наблюдая за тем, как порозовевшие от поцелуев губы Шона обхватывают его сочащуюся головку. Обжигающее прикосновение вырывает из груди Аарона хриплый скулёж, который превращается в протяжный стон, стоит Шону войти в него сразу тремя пальцами. Он не церемонится и рвано двигает кистью, почти не вынимая пальцев, терзая простату Аарона непрекращающимся давлением. Перед мучительно сладкой вспышкой оргазма Аарона думает о том, что хоть Шон и правша, он использует левую руку, на которой ногти короче — значит, он всё ещё не бросил гитару. А потом Шон расслабляет горло, вжимаясь носом в пах Аарона, и мир на какое-то время становится пульсирующим сгустком белой энергии. Аарон откидывается на подушки, трясущимися руками зарываясь в волосы Шона, и тот даже позволяет погладить себя по голове, прежде чем встать с кровати и уйти в ванную.

Аарон медленно приходит в себя, слушая шум воды, и клянёт свою привязанность к брату последними словами. Он знает, что будет дальше. У него есть не больше десяти минут, чтобы вытереться, одеться и убраться из номера, даже не попрощавшись, потому что эти правила они установили в самый первый раз. Тогда, лёжа на продавленной кровати в каком-то дешёвом мотеле, они были слишком напуганы и сбиты с толку, чтобы поговорить. За тринадцать лет, кажется, ничего не изменилось. 

Впрочем, Аарон готов поспорить, что в этот раз что-то происходит иначе. Шон возвращается в комнату спустя всего минуту и ложится рядом с Аароном, тут же обвивая рукой его плечи. Он всё так же пахнет сексом и мятным ополаскивателем для рта.

— Ты вообще когда-то ешь? — спрашивает Шон, распластав широкую ладонь на его впалом животе. Его большой палец поглаживает выступы рёбер, и Аарон ловит себя на том, что даже не пытается сбросить его руку или хотя бы прикрыться.

— Бывает, — равнодушно отвечает он и следит за рукой Шона, которая смещается в сторону. Аарон задерживает дыхание, когда холодные пальцы касаются его шрамов, но ожидаемая волна страха и отвращения не приходит, и это удивляет его. Шон кладёт голову ему на плечо, проводит костяшками пальцев по розовым рубцам на животе и тихо произносит:

— Расскажи мне. 

Аарон хочет, но не может сказать «нет», потому что тем же тоном Шон просил его рассказать ему сказку на ночь. Он сжимает зубы и двигает челюстью, собираясь с мыслями, а Шон просто ждёт, неторопливо поглаживая его шрамы кончиками пальцев.

— Джордж Фойет, — наконец, говорит Аарон. — Бостонский Потрошитель. Он заключил сделку с шерифом, расследовавшим его дело, что не будет убивать десять лет в обмен на то, что его тоже оставят в покое. 

— Тот шериф согласился, а когда он умер, Фойет предложил тебе то же самое? — спрашивает Шон, мгновенно уловив, к чему ведёт брат. — Но ты не согласился, верно? — Аарон кивает. Шон делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает, обдавая шею Аарона тёплым дыханием. — Я не удивлён. — Аарон косит на него глаза, ожидая увидеть насмешку на тонких губах в форме лука Купидона, но Шон смотрит на него серьёзно и даже с некой гордостью, от которой Аарону становится легче дышать.

— Да, я не согласился, — подтверждает Аарон. — Он застал меня врасплох в моём же доме и… изрезал, — рука Шона останавливается напротив его бешено бьющегося сердца, а губы осторожно, даже нежно целуют в кадык. Аарон закрывает глаза, и его руки сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки: — Он перебил автобус ни в чём неповинных людей, ранил моего друга и убил Хейли. — Шон некоторое время молчит, а потом обнимает его поперёк груди и прижимает к себе. 

— Херово, — констатирует он, и это искреннее «Херово» после всех лицемерных «Сожалею Вашей утрате» заставляет Аарона почувствовать себя живым. Ему хочется застонать от облегчения, когда Шон зарывается носом в его волосы, деланно цинично шепча: — И ты ещё говоришь, что профессия шеф-повара плохая? 

— Пожалуй, мне снова стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды, — соглашается Аарон, подставляя лицо под очередную порцию поцелуев. — Возьмёшь меня к себе? Хотя бы на полставки?

— Ты даже картошку чистить не умеешь, — фыркает Шон ему в висок. — Но я подумаю. К тому же, нужно тебя откормить, — он проводит рукой вдоль тела Аарона и, поглаживая тонкий шрам на бедре, почти безразлично спрашивает: — А этот откуда? И те, что на спине? — Аарон дёргается, как от удара током, и садится. Он знает, что это выгляди чересчур подозрительно, но Шон одним своим вопросом пересекает ту черту, за которой нет ничего хорошего. Аарон спускает ноги на холодный пол и тянется к наручным часам, оставленным на тумбочке. Ему не сразу удаётся застегнуть их, потому что руки снова начинают предательски дрожать.

— Мне пора идти. 

Он не собирается рассказывать Шону происхождение этих шрамов. Не потому, что тот не поверит — в конце концов, Аарон знает, какие слова прозвучат убедительно, — а потому, что иногда люди заслуживают жить во лжи намного больше, чем знать правду. Аарон закрывает глаза и впивается пальцами в циферблат, вспоминая занесённую над головой руку с ремнём, обжигающую боль, хлёсткий звук ударов и собственные крики. Шону посчастливилось не знать всего этого, и Аарон готов прятаться и закрываться от него сколько угодно, лишь бы это продолжалось и дальше. Он крутит головой, ища глазами нижнее бельё, когда Шон кладёт руку ему между лопаток.

— Аарон? — произносит он тихо и неуверенно, и Аарон заставляет себя повернуться. Он видит на лице Шона слишком дикую смесь эмоций — ужас осознания, неверие, горечь, сострадание — и его плечи враз опускаются. Они с Шоном смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд, и Аарону стоит больших усилий не закусить губы, когда в небесно-голубых глазах Шона что-то гаснет. — Он не мог этого сделать.

— Мог, — голос Аарона напоминает хруст сухих листьев под ногами ребёнка. Шон смотрит на его спину, испещренную старыми, почти незаметными шрамами, оставленными пряжкой армейского ремня, и кожу Аарона начинает жечь от этого взгляда и от воспоминаний о каждом чёртовом ударе, который он вытерпел в кабинете отца. 

— Это звучит охерительно плохо, — Шон криво и нервно улыбается. — Почему он делал это? 

— Я не знаю, — искренне выдыхает Аарон. — Полжизни я ловлю таких, как он, и всё ещё не знаю, что стало причиной. После твоего рождения его как будто подменили — вот и всё. 

— Ты никогда не говорил, почему так ненавидишь его. 

— А это бы что-то изменило? — задаёт Аарон риторический вопрос и ведёт плечами, вынуждая Шона отнять руку. — Для тебя он был самым лучшим отцом на свете, для меня — монстром, которого я продолжал любить, несмотря на всё, что он со мной делал. Его похороны были для тебя трагедией, а для меня — глотком свежего воздуха, отравленного голосом совести, говорящим, что я не должен радоваться его смерти. Мне жаль, что ты узнал, Шон, но я не уверен, что могу сейчас об этом говорить. — Аарон опускает голову и плотно зажмуривается, ощущая, как в глазах начинают закипать слёзы. Только этого ещё не хватало. Кровать под ним прогибается, и Шон обнимает Аарона поперёк торса, вынуждая его откинуться назад и лечь ему на грудь, и сдерживать слёзы становится ещё труднее.

— Ты должен был меня возненавидеть, — от того, как растерянно звучит голос Шона, Аарону становится не по себе. Он пытается вывернуться и поднять голову, чтобы заглянуть брату в лицо, но тот лишь успокаивающе запускает пальцы ему в волосы и целует в лоб. — Но вместо этого ты учил кататься меня на велосипеде. Учил отстаивать честь в уличных драках. Даже делал за меня домашнее по физике. Ты должен был меня возненавидеть, — еле слышно повторяет Шон, и его объятия слабеют. Аарон на секунду вжимается лицом в его бицепс и, чувствуя, что битва с собственными эмоциями проиграна, дрожащими губами шепчет в ответ:

— Как я мог? 

Они целуются отчаянно и немного болезненно, и Аарон уже не пытается сдерживать слёзы, потому что шершавые от грубой работы и струн пальцы Шона успевают стереть их, прежде чем они скатываются к подбородку. Ему не хочется уходить, на самом деле не хочется, но он обещал Джессике, что не будет беспокоить её на выходных. Встреча с Шоном — это всегда маленький форс-мажор, хоть и до боли желанный.

— Мне правда пора идти, — говорит Аарон, когда они отстраняются друг от друга. Глаза Шона — мамины глаза — внимательно рассматривают его лицо, прежде чем опуститься вниз.

— Я знаю. 

Они одеваются в тишине и долго стоят в объятиях друг друга у двери. Аарон гладит Шона по спине, а тот целует его в шею, так упоительно и нежно, что колени начинают подгибаться.

— Меня пригласили работать во Флориду. Босс открывает там новый ресторан, ему нужны люди.

— Кому мне подать своё резюме? — говорит Аарон, продолжая их шутку. Шон тихо смеётся и напоследок целует его за ухом. 

— Если очередное расследование занесёт вас в Орландо, я буду рад тебя видеть, — отвечает Шон и делает шаг назад. 

— Раньше ты не договаривался о следующей встрече заранее, — Аарон наклоняет голову набок и слегка щурится. Шон отводит взгляд и чешет кончик носа — жест крайнего смущения родом из детства.

— Тринадцать лет подряд со дня смерти отца мы только и делаем, что трахаемся пару раз в году в отеле. Думаю, пора начать хотя бы изредка разговаривать. — Аарон кивает, соглашаясь, и жмёт на прощание руку. Он успевает выйти за дверь, когда слышит за спиной ласковое «Не забывай хотя бы иногда есть, братец». 

И это звучит охерительно хорошо.


End file.
